republicofardientefandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Ardientese general election
| elected_members = Members elected | next_election = Next Ardientese general election | next_year = Next | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= 262 seats in the Chamber of Deputies | majority_seats = 132 | opinion_polls = Opinion polling for the Ardientese general election, 2019 | registered = | turnout = | votes_counted = | reporting = | declared = | last_update = | time_zone = | image_upright = |party1=Popular Party (Ardiente) |alliance1= |leader1= Lucy Hale (host) |image1= |leader_since1= 30 July 2019 | leaders_seat1= Brittani-20th (lost seat) | last_election1= 171 | seats_before1= 127 | seats1= 125 | seats_after1= | seat_change1= 46 | seats_needed1= | percentage1= | popular_vote1=10,040,186 |party2=Party of the Unknowns (Ardiente) |alliance2= | leader2= David Dobrik (host) | image2= | leader_since2= 30 July 2019 | leaders_seat2= Running in Brittani-11th (won seat) | last_election2= 83 | seats_before2= 96 | seats2= 74 | seats_after2= | seat_change2= 9 | seats_needed2= | percentage2= | popular_vote2=5,231,220 |party5=PDP-Laban |alliance5= | leader5= Frasco Mortiz | image5= | leader_since5= 6 August 2019 | leaders_seat5= Running in Hannah-27th (won seat) | last_election5= did not stand | seats_before5= 2 | seats5= 18 | seats_after5= | seat_change5= 18 | seats_needed5= | percentage5= | popular_vote5= |party3=Arcade Party |alliance3= | leader3= Duncan Laurence | image3= | leader_since3= 19 May 2019 | leaders_seat3= Running in Brittani-28th (won seat) | last_election3= new party | seats_before3= 8 | seats3= 22 | seats_after3= | seat_change3= 22 | seats_needed3= | percentage3= | popular_vote3=2,141,059 |party4=National Unity Party (Ardiente) |alliance4= | leader4= Victoria Justice | image4= | leader_since4= 27 July 2019 | leaders_seat4= none (Prime minister candidate) | last_election4= new party | seats_before4= 3 | seats4= 20 | seats_after4= | seat_change4= 20 | seats_needed4= | percentage4= | popular_vote4=1,750,371 |party6=Karamay (Political party) |alliance6= | leader6= Ariel Schulman and Henry Joost | image6= | leader_since6= 27 July 2018 | leaders_seat6= did not stand | last_election6= 0 | seats_before6= 0 | seats6= 1 | seats_after6= | seat_change6= 1 | seats_needed6= | percentage6= | popular_vote6= | map_image = Second Ardientese Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Second Ardientese Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Chloe Moretz |before_party = Popular Party (Ardiente) |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The elections for the Chamber of Deputies of Ardiente was held on 9 August 2019 for the 262 seats in the parliament. The Popular Party led by outgoing Prime minister Chloe Moretz are the largest party in the parliament, while the opposition Kadenang Ginto Party is led by former Party of the Unknown leader Beauty Gonzales and Arcade Party leader Duncan Laurence. Lucy Hale of the Populars and David Dobrik of the Unknowns are the Host parties this year and both native of Brittani, for the first time that the Host leaders are from the same county, Meanwhile Hale was defeated by Moj Mahdara of the Unknowns thus become the first Host party leader to defeated in a parliamentary seat in 13 years, Mahdara defeat Hale by 5.9% of the votes. Campaigning Contested parties Election Themes Unknowns resurges in the polls Debates Newspaper endorsements Retiring Deputies * Under Setiptonist rules indicates that a Unknown politicians has Three terms and is Illegible for the Fourth term. Calendar Opinion polling Results Overall results Defeated incumbents Category:Elections in Ardiente Category:Ardientese general election, 2019